Home-A Kaido x Saiki Fanfic
by CAD155
Summary: Saiki and Kaido spend an evening together. Things will never be the same again. (WARNING- Will contain smut) (Mostly fluff tho) (Kaido is a cinnamon roll and Saiki is-surprisingy-adorable)
1. The End of The Day

Saiki's POV:

I decided to wear my germanium ring today because I wanted to see how it feels to not have any powers. It's strange, but I kind of like it. I finally feel _normal._ Nevermind. Here comes Kaido. Not so normal anymore. Most people don't know, but I can have crushes. But this was more than a crush. I'm in love. He doesn't ever show his soft side, but I know it's there. Not because I use my telepathy on him or anything, I just know. His thoughts weren't ever about his soft side, but they weren't as heroic as he acts. I know that the whole thing with Dark Reunion is all fake, but a lot of people think that Kaido himself thinks that it's real. I know that he fakes his belief in them, but I don't know why. Recently, his thoughts have become clouded, and I can't read his mind anymore-even without the ring. I'm not upset about it-in fact, I'm happy because that's one less voice that follows me around wherever I go. Being physic is hard enough with the barely containable powers, but it's even worse when I always hear other people's thoughts. That's why I sometimes wear my ring. It gives me a break-for once in my life I can hear _my own_ thoughts and not anyone else's.

"Hey Saiki!" Kaido said, running up to me eagerly. I don't know why, but he always seems to perk up when he's around me. I would usually think that he had a crush on me, but he's _straight as a board_. He's always checking out girls that are behind me, I can feel his eyes staring at them. I wish he was gay. Or bi. Or just _not straight_.

"Hi," I replied, acting all "distant" and "moody"-that's what my father says at least-like I am around other people. It's hard, though. I really want to just run up to him and run my hands through his spiky, blue hair and feel his soft lips against mine and I want to ta-

"Saiki!"

"W-what?!" I stuttered, snapping out of my day dream.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Oh no. I made him mad. I looked up at his face. He actually didn't look mad, he looked...concerned?

"N-no, I'm sorry. I guess I dozed off…"

"It's okay! I was saying that Nendo and Hairo are going to play a game of tennis, so It'll just be us when we're walking home."

"Oh! Okay," I GET TO BE ALONE WITH KAIDO! VDUYGEBWDGWCDTUFCDTFYDFW!

"Is that okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, it sounds good," _Shit._ He probably knows. I looked at him from my seat on the bench and he looked back at me with a bewildered expression on his _adorable_ face. I cleared my throat and stood up, gathering my things. I'm glad I never blush-this would be even more awkward if I did.

We're almost at Kaido's house by now. We walked in silence. But I kind of liked it, it was…..comforting. He didn't seem to be weirded out by me or anything, so I guess things have gone pretty well so far.

"S-Saiki?" Kudo said, looking up at me with his big, adorable, puppy eyes. _Shit_. I'm actually _in love_ with him. I nodded. "Do you maybe want to hang out with me this afternoon? My mom is on a business trip, so I'm home alone the whole time-it gets pretty lonely,"

OH MY GOD!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I GET TO BE ALONE WITH KAIDO! _ALONE_! AT _HIS HOUSE_!

"Sure."

"Great! It's not far from here," he said walking ahead of me and leading the way to his house. I couldn't help myself-I let my eyes trail down his body to his beautiful, round a-

"Here it is!" he said, gesturing to his house. I've seen it before, but it still amazes me-his house is _beautiful_. Just like him. Damn, that was cheesy. He unlocked the door and opened it for me, letting me get inside before him. Who knew he was such a gentleman? I'm definitely in love.

"What do you want to do first?" He asked, hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes before gesturing with a bandaged hand for me to give him my coat to hang up.

"Um…."

"I have movies! If you want to watch them, that is,"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, What do you want to watch?" he asked, leading me to the large, flat-screen in his living room.


	2. Movie Night

Kaido's POV:

I led Saiki to my living room to browse through my movie options. Despite my -surprising-amount of composure, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ALONE WITH SAIKI! I had no idea that I would ever muster up enough courage to ask Saiki over to my house _alone_! He seemed pretty off today. If I didn't know that he's aromantic, I would've thought that he was acting all flustered because he had a crush on me. Well, he never actually told me that he was aro, I just came to that conclusion because I've never seen him show any interest in anyone. Ever. Of course, that sucks for me because I'm basically in love with him. I mean, his pink hair looks so soft, and his lips are just perfect-plump and pink, and they also look _so_ soft… I've had so many fantasies of just being able to press my lips against his and feel his hands in my hair and-

"What do you suggest we watch?" I was brought back to reality by the soothing sound of Saiki's sultry voice.

I cleared my throat. "Um, I really like...this one," I said pulling a random movie out of the drawer. Shit. I chose a horror movie. I _hate_ horror movies.

"Ok. I didn't know you were into horror," Saiki said, looking at me in shock. Huh. I've never seen him like this. He looks cute like this. I accidentally made eye contact with him for a few seconds, and I felt my cheeks turn pink. I looked away and coughed.

"Uhm, yeah. I love horror movies." I lied. I didn't want him to think that I'm weird by putting it back.

"Okay. I'll put it in."

I coughed. "What?!" I asked, my cheeks burning.

"I'll put the disk in the dvd player, okay?" Saiki said, looking at me with confusion written all over his beautiful face.

"O-okay. Um, I'll go get us some snacks."

"Alright," Saiki said smiling at me. As I stood up to get us some snacks I felt him watch me. Shit shit shit shit _SHIT_. I screwed up. What was I thinking?! That was _so awkward_! I got us a bag of-already popped- popcorn from the cabinet and took it to the couch where Saiki had plopped down and gotten comfortable. His arm was stretched out across the back of the couch, as if he was purposely tempting me to cuddle up against his side, my head resting on his shoulders. He looks so hot. He looked over at me and I felt my heart flutter as he smiled at me and patted the seat beside him, gesturing for me to sit down with him. I set the popcorn on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, resisting the urge to cuddle up against him.

I've never watched horror movies before-I don't like getting scared. So far, there weren't any jump scares, so everything was okay. All of a sudden, the killer jumped out from behind a door, and I jumped. Without thinking, I cuddled into Saiki and buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. After realizing what I had done, my eyes shot open and I jumped back. I felt my face heat up as I looked at the ground with embarrassment. I heard Saiki pause the movie, and he turned towards me. He lifted up my chin with a finger so that I can look at him and I felt myself blush even more.

"If you feel more comfortable like that, feel free," he said gently. He sat back down and gestured to me to cuddle with him. I sat back and cuddled up on Saiki. It felt amazing-like I was at home right there in his arms. It just felt right.

We went through the rest of the movie with minimal emotional scarring. In fact, I didn't really pay much attention to the movie-I kept letting my eyes flutter shut and I would just focus on the steady thumping of Saiki's heartbeat in my ear. I know Saiki noticed because he started to play with my hair halfway through the movie. It felt _amazing_ , but it was confusing. Does this mean that Saiki likes me back?

I know that I fell asleep sometime during the movie because I felt my eyes close, and I woke up while the credits were playing. My head was now in Saiki's lap, and he was still playing with my hair. I never wanted this to stop. I wanted to stay like this for the rest of time. When I finally comprehended what was happening-which took about half an hour-I sat up abruptly and made eye contact with Saiki. He looked back at me with a mix of confusion, amusement and…...affection? Before I could say anything, he closed the space between us and pressed his lips against mine. I was right-they are soft. In fact, they're perfect. I didn't kiss back at first because I was too shocked to do anything. Saiki pulled away swiftly and he looked _terrified_.

"Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry! I thought that with the whole cuddling thing you maybe wanted to be with me but I get it if you don't feel the same way. I know that you're straight, and I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to-" I cut him off by pressing a kiss to his lips.

"It's okay," I said, relishing the shocked look on Saiki's face. He turned towards me and leaned in, cupping my face with his soft hands. He gazed into my eyes for a few seconds before gently pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Without breaking the kiss, I slowly climbed in his lap and I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling him smile against my lips. Our kiss deepened, and I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and start exploring. We continued to sit like that, kissing for a while until I pulled away. As Saiki took a few deep breaths, I noticed how cute he looked. I had never seen him blush like that-ever-and I accidentally messed up his hair, so it was sticking up everywhere in bright pink spikes. He looked down at me and smiled gently, gazing into my eyes through his adorable glasses.

"So… Are we going to keep going or are we just going to si-" I cut him off with a firm kiss to his lips, and he eagerly kissed me back, running his hands through my hair. _This is just like my fantasy_ I thought. I then had the idea to make it _more_ like my fantasy. I pushed Saiki onto the couch so that he was on his back and I was straddling his hips, earning a surprised but approving moan from Saiki. His moans were so hot, I felt my heart pump faster just from the sound. I pulled my arms away from his neck, and I started running them along his body, caressing every perfect curve. This caused him to moan even more, and I smiled. _This is perfect._ I thought. _I don't ever want this to end._ I was brought back to Earth by the sound of a door opening and a small gasp.


	3. The New Secret

Saiki's POV:

 _I love this position,_ I thought. I was really shocked when Kaido took charge and pushed me onto my back, but I have to admit, I loved it. The feeling of the man of my dreams straddling and caressing me while we make out is the best feeling I will ever experience. I like how unpredictable everything was. I had no idea what he was going to do next, and it made everything better. I should wear my ring more often.

When I was playing with his hair while he cuddled me, It was so amazing. This night had been perfect. The movie wasn't that great, but Kaido was. He's such a great kisser, but even the parts that weren't even remotely sexual were amazing. Just feeling his head resting on my chest or my lap was amazing. I could do that forever. His hair is so soft, and I found myself zoning out as I stroked his hair. I could tell he enjoyed it because he kept closing his eyes, and he looked like a content little puppy. When he fell asleep, I set his head on my lap so that his neck wouldn't hurt later, but it also made it easier for me to play with his hair. When he woke up, he just lay there for half an hour without moving. I saw him close his eyes a couple times and smile happily. When he sat up, it surprised me. When he looked at me, I couldn't help but smile. The look of utter confusion and embarrassment was so adorable on him. I couldn't help it, so I kissed him. When he didn't kiss me back, I was absolutely terrified. What was I thinking?! I thought he was straight, and I thought that I had just messed up our friendship. But when he kissed me, he was so smooth. I always thought of him as adorable and not sexy or hot (although I still wanted to have some...alone time with him) but he was so hot when we were like that. And when he took control, damn.

When he pulled away, I was really confused. He was obviously enjoying it, so I had no idea what had happened until I noticed Mera at the doorway with her mouth wide open.

"M-Mera! W-we can explain!" Kaido shouted crawling off of me, his face a deep shade of crimson. It was adorable. I sat up abruptly as soon as Kaido sat back on the couch. I-surprisingly-felt my cheeks turn pink. Mera gulped and walked over to the couch to take a seat.

"So, um, how did this whole thing start?" she asked.

"Well, Kaido and I were walking home alone, and he invited me to hang out with him. I said yes, and we ended up watching a horror movie. When he got scared, he literally jumped into my arms. I told him that I was okay with cuddling, so we cuddled for the rest of the movie. When he woke up, we kind of kissed, and things escalated from there…" I said.

"So this only started tonight?!"

"Yep," Kaido answered, glancing back at me with a smile.

"But you guys looked so...passionate? Happy?"

I smiled weakly. "Thanks. But instead of talking about our 'passion,' can you please promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure! Anything for you two," Mera smiled.

"Why were you here anyway?" Kaido asked.

"Don't tell her, but Chiyo wanted me to talk to you to find out what stuff you like. She has a _gigantic_ crush on you."

"Well, too bad for her-I'm hella gay," Kaido said, causing me to cough. "What? You had to have known! I was _on top of you_ a few minutes ago."

"I know, I just didn't expect you to say it so confidently. And I thought you were bi or something. I can tell you check out girls often, I feel you looking at them past my shoulder."

"I was checking you out, Saiki." He said matter-of-factly. I should've known that. I'm such an idiot. I could tell that I looked really shocked because Kaido and Mera started giggling.

"Um, Mera?" I asked, and she stopped laughing.

"Yeah?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Cross my heart, " she responded smiling.

"And, not to sound rude, but can you go?"

"Sure. I guess I should let you two continue," she said, winking as she stood up and walked out the door. Kaido rolled his eyes and turned to me, his face pink.

"So, where were we?" I asked as I leaned in to kiss Kaido.

"Um, Saiki?" Kaido said, sounding worried. He pressed a hand to my chest and pushed me gently away from him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. Did I take things too far? I hope he's okay. I would never want him to feel uncomfortable or anything.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just, It's getting late. Won't your parents be worried?" He asked, his round, brown eyes wide with worry.

"No, they'll be okay. And so will we."

"Okay. I need to do something first," he said before getting up and locking the front door.

"Good idea," I chuckled. I had crossed my legs when Mera got here, and Kaido climbed into my lap. I pressed my forehead against his so that I could gaze into his eyes. "You really like this position, don't you?"

"Mm," he hummed before leaning in for a kiss. I happily kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his waist, enjoying how perfectly he fit in my lap. He went back to running his hands up and down my body, and a moan escaped my lips. He smiled against my mouth, and he started to push me so that my back was resting on the arm of the couch, and my head was up against the wall. He ran his hands through my hair, and I couldn't stop myself from letting out some more moans. He pulled away, and I opened my eyes to the sight of him smiling at the sight of me arching my back in pleasure. I sat up and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. He looked tired.

"You look tired. Why don't we go to bed?"

"W-we?!" he stuttered.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. That sounds great!" I chuckled at how enthusiastic he was. "But won't your parents be worried?"

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

"Okay," Kaido smiled. I stood up, and so did he. Without warning, I scooped him up bridal-style, earning a squeal of surprise and delight from him. _He's so adorable_ , I thought to myself. "Come on!" he squealed with mock anger.

"You can't possibly tell me you aren't enjoying this," I chuckled. His face reddened, and I started to make my way to his bedroom. When we got there, I lightly tossed him onto his bed, causing him to giggle and squeal like a little kid. I almost cried-he's honestly the most adorable little thing I've ever seen! He yawned, and I started to tuck him in.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his eyes full of hurt and confusion.

"I'm going to get some blankets and stuff so I can make a bed on the floor," I answered before standing up.

"No!" Kaido said, grabbing my arm. "I mean, w-why don't you. Um, sleep in my bed. With me?"

"Okay," I sighed, kissing his forehead before crawling in bed with him. He rolled over to face me. He looked so happy. This is the happiest I've ever seen him, he was smiling so much that I could see his dimples (that I didn't even know he had), and the skin around his eyes crinkled in the most adorable way. I couldn't help myself. I caressed his skin with the back of my hand and smiled softly back at him. He closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. I smiled at the sight. I lay on my back and closed my eyes. I was so happy for once in my life. I felt a weight on my chest and I opened my eyes to see Kaido resting his head on my chest and peering up at me with a small smile on his face. When he noticed me looking, he blushed furiously and hid his face. I guided his face up to mine with my hand and I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Good night Saiki," he whispered softly.

"Call me Kusuo."

"Okay," he said smiling. "Good night Kusuo."

"Good night Shun."


	4. Morning

Kaido's POV:

Tonight was great! Mera caught us-that was _awkward_ -but she was really supportive. I trust her enough to keep our secret-or more like Kusuo trusts her. But I trust him, so I trust the people he trusts. He's an _amazing_ kisser-my first kiss was _way better_ than I expected. And I had _high_ expectations. I'm _so glad_ Kusuo likes me back. I was _so_ scared when I accidentally cuddled him, but it turned out _so well_. If I knew that it would lead to me cuddled up with my crush in my bed, I would've done it _so much earlier_. I was surprised when I found out that Kusuo liked me, I didn't really notice him checking me out. Ever. But, now that I think about it, he always treated me _way_ better than the rest of his friends, and he sometimes _would_ check me out-I just thought that he thought I was weird and he was _staring_ at me. And I remember that time where Nendo was in the bathroom, and Kusuo started feeding me some of his coffee jelly _out of his own spoon._ He loves coffee jelly so much, so I'm surprised he likes me so much that he sacrificed some of his _coffee jelly_ for me.

I feel at home whenever I'm in Kusuo's arms, it's so comforting. I wish we could stay like this forever. The only problem with tonight is that I don't know what we are anymore. Are we going to start dating, or are we just friends with benefits? I hope we start dating. I love him so much, and I want to be able to show him that. I guess I already showed him that by making out with him last night, though. He obviously loves me back, I've never seen him this soft and caring. I love him so much.

When I woke up, I was so happy. I was curled up on my crush's chest, sunshine streaming through the windows, birds chirping outside my window. Kusuo looks so beautiful when he's sleeping, I know it sounds creepy, but he's just so perfect. I stretched up to press a light kiss on Kusuo's cheekbone. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked down at me with a smile. I suddenly remembered something. I jumped up out of bed and I started searching through my closet for something to wear.

"Shun? What is it?" I heard a low voice ask behind me.

" I forgot! We have school today!" I felt Kusuo come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I heard him chuckle close to my ear.

"How can you be laughing?! This is serious! We have to go!"

He spun me around to face him, and I met his eyes. "Shun."

"Yeah?"

"Today's Saturday."

"Oh," I said, looking at the floor as I felt my cheeks get warm.

"It's ok. What do you say we get back in bed?"

Okay," I responded, smiling and looking back up at him. He smiled gently and kissed me on the cheek lightly. I felt myself blush, which was a surprise-I full on made out with Kusuo and now I'm blushing because of a kiss on the cheek? I walked towards my bed and flopped down with a sigh.

"You're adorable," I heard Kusuo say.

"I turned my head so that I could look him in the eye. I felt my cheeks get red. "Really?"

"Of course. Why would I ever lie to you?" I smiled and he inched closer to me. I felt him look me over, and I felt my heart flutter. "Let's take these bandages off." I felt his fingers graze my arm, and I pulled away, my eyes opening wide.

"No!"

"I now you don't have powers. Both of us know that."

"Do you think I'm weird?"

"Of course not? At least not in a bad way." I turned to Kusuo to see him gazing at me affectionately. I couldn't help myself-I leaned toward him and pressed my lips against his. I felt him moving closer to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He tangled his fingers in my hair, and I smiled. Kusuo rested his forehead against mine, and he gazed into my eyes. I reached up to his face and pulled his glasses off-they were in the way. As soon as I did, he shut his eyes closed. "Give them back!" he yelled, jumping away from me.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry, I'm just….scared."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me."

"Kusuo. I would never hate you." I said soothingly

"Fine then. I-I'm a physic."

"WHAT?!"

"I told you you'd hate me!"

"I don't hate you. I promise. I'm just shocked. I didn't know. That's all. I will never, ever hate you."

"Can you give my glasses back?"

"What will happen if I don't" I asked cheekily.

" Y-you'll turn to stone."

"WHAT?!

"If I look someone directly in the eye, they turn to stone."

"Wait, if you're a physic, have you heard my thoughts the whole entire time?"

"No. I have this ring. It's made of germanium. It stops my powers," he held out his hand to show me a silver ring on his finger.

"Then you won't turn me to stone, right?"

"I guess."

Then look at me. I want to see your eyes clearly." Kusuo turned to me, and I was able to finally see his deep violet eyes. "Your eyes. They're so beautiful."

"Thanks," Kusuo said before turning away in embarrassment. Did I just make Kusuo smitten? He turned back around to look at me, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"W-what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Kusuo rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed. "What?" I asked, flopping down beside him. He turned to face me and he smiled.

"Nothing. Why don't we go get some breakfast first?" he asked, moving closer to me and kissing me on the forehead. I leaned towards him and cuddled into his chest, closing my eyes.

"Can we stay in bed a bit longer?"

"Of course," he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the top of my head. "Whatever you want," I smiled and cuddled into him more, enjoying his warmth. He pulled up the blankets so that we were both covered and gently squeezed my arm.

We stayed cuddled up like that for what was probably a few hours. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, and I caught myself nodding off a few times. We didn't talk anymore, we just enjoyed each other's company. His chest was right up against my forehead, so I could hear his heartbeat if I listened hard enough. Something about the steady beating of his heart and the feeling of his chest rising and falling underneath was comforting. I could stay like this forever. Too bad I was hungry. My stomach growled, waking me up from when I was dozing off for the fourth or fifth time.

"It sounds like someone needs breakfast," I opened my eyes and looked up at Kusuo.

"I guess so." Kusuo sighed as we got up, and I smiled. I'm glad he enjoyed that too. I reluctantly stood up and walked over to my closet to find something to wear. I picked out an outfit and turned around. "Um, I need to get changed."

"Oh! Right. I'll leave then."

"Actually, um, you can borrow some of my clothes if you need to," Kusuo smiled affectionately.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm okay in these clothes."

"But then you'll have to walk around all day in your school uniform! You're borrowing something," Kusuo chuckled to himself and followed me to my closet. I picked out a pair of jeans and and a t-shirt, both a couple sizes too big for me. Kusuo is a lot taller than me.

"Thanks Shun," Kusuo said, ruffling my hair and kissing me on the top of my head, making me blush.

"You're adorable," Kusuo remarked, making me blush even more. He walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. I flopped onto my bed and sighed. I can't believe this is happening! The very man I love is borrowing clothes from me! AND I WOKE UP WITH HIM!

I changed quickly and headed to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror and my draw dropped immediately. My hair was so messy! Maybe Kusuo played with my hair too much last night. Or this morning. He did really get his hands in there when we kissed. I quickly got my comb and attempted to tame my hair with no such luck. I couldn't breath. What will people think when I look like this? I look like a wreck! Everyone's going to judge me and-

"Shu! Are you okay?! I couldn't see him, but I felt Kusuo lift me up off the ground bridal-style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck. "It's okay, deep breaths, there we go," Kusuo said soothingly, slowly rocking me back and forth in his arms. I took a few deep breaths as I felt tears run down my face and soak Kusuo's shirt.

I looked up at Kusuo to see him looking at me with a worried look on his face. "I-I'm s-sorry," I sobbed before quickly burying my face in his shirt again. I can't believe I let him see me like this!

"Shu. Look at me" I looked up at Kusuo still sobbing, "You don't have to apologize. You'll never have to apologize about having feelings. Everyone gets scared. I'm here, okay? I'm here for you." I smiled up at him, my breathing finally returning to normal. Kusuo walked over to my bed and sat down, still holding me in his arms. I climbed onto his lap and looked up at him. He smiled at me softly and grazed my skin with the back of his soft hand. "Are you able to talk about what happened? Or do you not want to talk?" Kusuo asked me, is voice surprisingly soft and soothing-the kind of voice you use when talking to a scared puppy.

"It's my hair. It's messy and everyone's going to judge me for it."

"Shu, look at me." Kusuo guided my hand up to look at him. "You're adorable. Especially when you look like this. If people did care about your looks, they would know that you're absolutely adorable. And you're perfect. Don't let anyone ever convince you otherwise. Okay? You don't need to fix anything. There is nothing to fix. You are absolutely perfect. Just the way you are." I broke down in tears and hugged him tightly around the waist. He hugged me back, his arms wrapping around me making me feel at home. I let go of him and looked up into his beautiful violet eyes. I pressed a light kiss on his lips, and he smiled down at me. I hugged him again, and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes until I heard his stomach growl.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast?"

"Alright," Kusuo said planting a kiss on top of my head before picking me up and carrying me down the hall to the front door. He set me down on the floor and got my jacket for me off of the coat rack. He slipped his on and he grabbed my keys and slipped them in his pocket before opening the front door for me.


	5. Breakfast

Saiki's POV:

This morning was amazing! I woke up to Shun kissing me on the cheek, and it was so sweet. I don't know why he keeps blushing at the smallest gestures-I mean, we made out last night and we might have even taken it farther if Mera hadn't walked in on us. It's still adorable though. When Shun had his panic attack this morning, I was terrified. I've never seen him that vulnerable before. I was just walking in to ask where we were going for breakfast, and when I walked in I heard gasping from the bathroom. I ran over to him as fast as I could and made sure to make him feel safe. He calmed down pretty quickly, and I feel like it might be because he's so comfortable around me. I feel the same-I mean, I told him that I'm a physic. He took it really well, and I'm glad. I wouldn't want to end anything before it started. I was scared that Shun would leave me because of my powers, but he's so amazing and understanding. I don't deserve him.

Last night was perfect. But now, I'm confused. I don't want to sound cliche or anything, but I don't know what we are anymore. I've been showering him with affection all morning, and he seems fine with it. I hope this means he wants to start dating-I love him so much and I want to be able to tell him that.

When we stepped out of the house, the chilly air hit me. I had no idea it would be this cold. I only wore a light coat last night, so I wasn't ready for colder weather. I could see Shun shivering, so I headed for the nearest cafe-the one Mera works at. It might be a bit awkward to see her after what she saw last night. I wrapped my arm around Shun and pulled him close, kissing him on the top of the head. He seems to really like it when I do that. I saw his cheeks turned pink, and I chuckled to myself-he's so adorable. When we got to the cafe, I opened the door for Shun before stepping into the warm cafe behind him. Without thinking, I grabbed Shun's hand and led him to a booth, his face bright red. We sat down and picked up our menus, Shun hiding behind his to hide his face. I put mine down and gently pulled his out of his hands.

"You don't have to hide from me. Don't feel embarrassed. Now, have you been here before?" I asked softly.

"No, I've never even seen this place before."

"Okay. They have good coffee, if you like coffee," I said softly. I don't know why, but I'm really soft around him. He seems to really like it though.

"I've, um, never had coffee," Shun said, looking at his hands in embarrassment.

"It's okay, love," I chuckled at his face after I called him 'love.' "Why don't you get something else to drink, then. You can try some of my coffee."

"O-okay," Shun stuttered, his cheeks turning a gentle shade of pink.

"They also have really good English breakfasts here." I saw Shun perk up at that.

Mera came to our table, and when she noticed that we were together, she squealed and blushed.

"Hi guys! It looks like you two had fun last night…" she winked at us. Shun blushed furiously, and I just rolled my eyes at her. "What will you guys be getting this morning?"

"We'll get a glass of orange juice, coffee with cream and sugar and two English breakfasts," I said, handing her the menus. As she walked away, I grabbed Shun's hand.

"Are you embarrassed by me?" I asked cheekily.

Still blushing, Shun replied "No!" with a giggle. I smiled at him and gazed into his beautiful brown eyes.

We gazed into each others eyes, holding hands until Mera came over with our breakfast.

"Awe! You two are so adorable! Are sure this only started last night?"

Shun and I chuckled. "I'm pretty sure," Shun said, not looking away from me.

Mera smiled "Enjoy your breakfast."

We started eating right away, and Shun was so cute. I let him try my coffee, and his eyes widened immediately.

"Where has this been my whole life?!" I chuckled at his adorable expression. He took a few more sips and then finished his breakfast.

"Do you know where your mom is?"

"Yeah-she went to America." I nodded.

"How long will she be gone?"

"She gets back next month. Why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to see how long I'll be staying with you," I replied casually, causing Shun to blush and almost choke on his toast. He regained his composure and nodded as if nothing happened. I chuckled fondly at him.

We had finished our breakfasts-they were amazing. It wasn't until Mera brought us the bill when I remembered that I didn't have any money on me. I didn't think Shun did either, but if he did I still wouldn't make him pay.

"Um, I seem to have misplaced my wallet."

"Oh! That's okay, this is on the house then!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You two have a good day today!" she said, walking away with the bill. Shun and I shared a surprised look before getting up and leaving. It had gotten a bit warmer while we were eating, but Shun was still shivering. I held onto him and guided him to my house.

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking up at me.

"We're going to my house."

"What? What will we tell your parents? Won't they get mad at you? I-I'm a boy. Not a girl."

"It's okay. My parents are really supportive. I came out to them when I was really young."

"O-okay. I'm still nervous though," he admitted.

"Why? You've met them before."

"I know but not as your… They don't know that we're...Um, I met them when we were just friends. W-without any benefits."

"It's okay. They love you."

"Really?"

"Yep. They even tried to find a way to set me up with you. Well, guess what happened, Mom." Shun giggled and I pulled him closer to me.

In a few minutes we arrived at my house. Shun took a deep breath and I rang the doorbell.


	6. The Parents

Kaido's POV:

I was so nervous! I know I met Kusuo's parents before, but I never met them as Kusuo's...boyfriend? I don't know what to call myself anymore-am I his friend or his boyfriend? I hope I'm his boyfriend now. I love him, and I want to make that official.

After Kusuo rang the doorbell, his mom opened the door.

"Hi Ku!" she said, smiling at Kusuo. "Hi! You're Kaido, right!" I nodded and smiled at her. "Come on in boys!" she said, opening the door wider and gesturing at us to follow her inside. "Are you guys okay? It's chilly out!"

"Yeah, we're fine. Mom?" Kusuo said.

"What is it Ku? His mom asked.

"You know Kaido well, right?"

"Yeah. Your father and I love him! Why are you asking?" she responded, smiling at me.

"I want you to know that...Kaido isn't just my friend. He's my boyfriend," he said, pulling me closer to him and smiling.

His mom smiled warmly. "I knew it!" I blushed and smiled up at Kusuo. "Why don't you two get comfortable! I'll go get your father!" Kusuo's mom said excitedly before hurrying up stairs with a big smile on her face. Kusuo led me to a couch and we sat down together.

"Ku?" I teased. "That's cute." Kusuo rolled his eyes and chuckled at me. "Also, what was with that whole 'Shu' thing this morning?"

"I don't know, it just kind of slipped out. I know you like it though." Kusuo grinned at me.

"I do," I admitted, cuddling into Kusuo. "And I'm your boyfriend?"

Kusuo blushed furiously. "I mean-I just thought-maybe you would-Do you want to be?" He stuttered.

I looked up at Kusuo and smiled. "I would like that," I said. He squeezed my arm affectionately.

I heard Kusuo's parents talking upstairs.

"Isn't he that kid with the blue hair?" I heard Kusuo's dad say.

"Yep!" Ku's mom said.

"We knew it! I'm so happy for them! I could tell they liked each other!" I heard Kusuo's parents walk down the stairs. I could feel my cheeks warm up. Kusuo's parents came down the stairs, and Ku's father smiled at the sight of me cuddling with his son. He sat down across the table from me and Ku's mom offered us some tea.

"Hi Kaido! I'm Kuniharu, Kusuo's dad." he held out a hand for me to shake. I leaned forward, placing a hand on Ku's thigh before leaving his embrace. I shake Kuniharu's hand, and he smiles warmly.

"It's wonderful to meet you sir."

"Please-call me Kuniharu."

"Alright-it's nice to meet you Kuniharu," I said, smiling. I felt Ku start to rub circles on my back, and I felt my cheeks heat up. I leaned back into the couch and Ku draped his arm over my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"I've never seen Ku this happy! I'm glad I get to meet you properly-without all of his friends to distract us. I'm Kurumi by the way." Ku's mom squealed enthusiastically.

"It's good to meet you."

"I'm assuming he stayed over at your house last night?" Oh no. She's going to think that we...did more than we actually did. I felt myself blush, and couldn't help but look at my hands in my lap. I glanced up at Ku, and he looked back down at me with a smile.

"Yeah, I stayed at his place last night. I'm probably going to stay with him for a while. That reminds me, we're going to go pack for that now," Ku said, standing up and taking my hand to lead me to his room. I felt myself blush furiously, despite the fact that we got to second base last night and we might've even gotten to home base if Mera hadn't interrupted.

When we got to his room, he locked the door and slammed me against the wall, causing me to let out a small moan. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine, his arms on either side of my head, pushing against the wall. I ran my fingers through his soft pink hair, and wrapped my legs around his waist so that my head was level with Ku's. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me up. I didn't know he was this strong-it's kind of hot. He let his hands roam all over my body-one of them eventually finding my ass and cupping it. I squealed against Ku's lips, and I felt him smile. Ku turned around and started to make his way to his bed slowly, not breaking away from the kiss. He set me down on the bed so that I was on my back and Ku was leaning over me. I heard one of Ku's parents trying to open the door, and I panicked. Ku didn't notice what was happening until we heard a knock on the door. Ku jumped and I already missed his lips against mine. Ku walked towards the door and I grabbed a book from his bookshelf so that it looked like I was just reading and that nothing suspicious might have been going on.

Ku opened the door to show his mom walking away. She turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Hi Ku! Can I talk to you and your boyfriend for a second?" she asked.

"Sure." Ku walked back into his room with his mom, and she sat down on Ku's office chair while Ku sat down next to me. When I set the book I noticed that It was upside down the whole time. Shit. She probably knows. I felt myself blush, and Ku held my hand, causing me to blush even more. I looked at Kusuo and noticed that I had messed up his hair a lot. _Shit_.

"So, when Ku stayed over did you two...get together...in the bedroom?" Kurumi asked awkwardly.

"No, we didn't." I answered, blushing and looking down at Ku holding my hand.

"I want you to know that you're allowed-I mean, you are getting older and that can become a-"

"We get it Mom," Ku said, sounding annoyed.

"Okay. I just want you to be safe. I got these for you-here."

I looked up at her and saw her handing me some condoms and a bottle of lube.

"Mom!" Ku yelled. I looked over at him and his face was bright red. I chuckled to myself and took the condoms and lube from his mom.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. Kusuo looked at me and raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. I blushed and squeezed his hand. His mom smiled at us and walked out of Ku's room, making sure to shut the door behind her. I shoved the condoms in my pocket and the lube in my other pocket.

Kusuo practically lunged at me and pushed my against the headboard as he kissed me hard. I felt one of his hands travel under my shirt. I shuddered at the feeling, but pressed up against him to let him know I was okay with it. He continued to feel me under my shirt. He pulled away, his cheeks tinted pink.

"I didn't know you had abs." I blushed, and Ku kissed me before I could say anything. I felt his hands slowly head toward the waistband of my pants, and I felt him struggle to undo my belt. I pushed him away from me, noticing how worried he looked.

"Did I go too far? I'm sorry! If you're not ready, that's okay. We can go as slow or as fast as you want," He said. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

"You haven't even taken me on a proper date, and you're already trying to get in my pants," I joked. But I knew that that wasn't what was really bothering me.

"Then why don't I take you on a date tonight?" His question caught me off guard, and I started to blush like crazy.

"Okay," I said. Saiki pressed a kiss against my lips-this one sweet and short.

After that, Ku actually did pack for his stay at my house. When he finished packing, we took his suitcase downstairs and we got ready to leave.

"Bye boys!" Ku's mom chirped when we were opening the door. "Have fun!" she winked at us. I felt my cheeks turn pink, and Ku just rolled his eyes.


End file.
